The girl called Ayasha
by inuyasha-in-my-heart
Summary: Who is that girl called Ayasha and what does she want with the gang? What connection does she have with Inuyasha, Kagome and the shikon jewel. And who will she have a relatioship with. And what does Kikyo and Naraku want wit this mysterious girl. IK MS
1. The strange dream

Note: Remember this is my first fan fiction, I hope that you love it as much as I do.:)  
  
Disclaimer :~ I do not own Inuyasha or any other character except for one...though I wish I own Inuyasha *sigh*  
  
INTRODUCTION~~~ It was night time... the stars were twinkling brightly at the feudal era. In a little hut which was at the end of the village where a group of people sleeping peacefully except for one person, her name was Kagome.  
  
STORY~~~~ Kagome was in a trouble mode, It was clear that she was having a bad dream one that was bothering her deeply. It wasn't the normal nightmare that she normally had... Kikyo showing her affection towards Inuyasha, Inuyasha choosing Kikyo and her having her heart broken. NO!!!! this one was different, different and confusing. In Kagome's dream, a young girl was walking towards her saying " You will see a sign, she will be of importance value to both you and Inuyasha" "who? Who are you and who are you talking about" asked Kagome confused "A priestess, who has to help her father and destroy Naraku" replied the young girl "when will I see her?" asked Kagome frightened "I can't say" replied the young girl and with that she vanished. In reality, Kagome was turning around on the little bed that she slept on. She was sweating too, and her face seemed to have had a sad confused expression. Inuyasha who hadn't been in a deep sleep woke up and saw Kagome in her state." what is wrong with her now?" he thought not really worried, because he knew it was just a simple nightmare that she had once in a while. "Kagome, wake up" She woke up and shouted when the first thing she saw was Inuyasha staring into her face. "What are you doing you jerk?"(A/N is she thinking perverted?) she shouted. "Hey!! I was just trying to be helpful you know you seemed to have been having a bad dream" he shouted right back at her. And what are you thinking jerk?" he added shaking his fist at Kagome. All these commotion happened to wake Miroku and Sango up. "what is going on here?" Sango asked rubbing her eyes. "I'm used to it you know," Miroku said laughing" even Shippou is used to it. See" Miroku pointed to the sleeping little fox trying to prove his point. "grrrr... you idiot just what do you mean by that"? added Inuyasha bonking Inuyasha on his head revealing several bumps. Both Kagome and Sango seemed to have that look that said "what morons"  
  
Kagome looked outside of the hut through the little window and saw that the sun was up "well... we can't go back to sleep anymore it's morning" she said shrugging her shoulders as if to say" oh well..." Inuyasha and Miroku went to the hot spring to freshen up while the girls decided to stay in the hut. Kagome had decided to wake up the peaceful sleeping Shippou who was curled up in the ball "Shippou wake up" she said in a soothing and gentle voice. He woke up with a big smile. "YAWN" and gave Kagome a big good morning hug. "good morning Kagome, I had a nice dream and sleep today and didn't hear a single noise" he said happily. That made Sango laugh out loud and Kagome mutter "This fox could sleep through a tornado".  
  
Outside where the boys were... "So what happened between you and Kagome? "asked Miroku trying to find out the reason of the commotion. "Nothing, she just blew a steam at me as usual" replied Inuyasha angrily "Oh really" replied Miroku testing Inuyasha. "Oh really what? I guess she was having a bad dream and I went to her and what does that jerk say 'What are you doing jerk'(in a girl voice) that idiot." Miroku-*- _ -* "So are you going to ask her about her dream" "feh" was Inuyasha's only reply.(typical Inuyasha LOL)  
  
Inside the hut~~ "You ready Kagome" asked Sango "yup! ready" Kagome replied sadly "hey! Kagome what's wrong?" asked Shippou sadly. "yeah! what is wrong, you look sad ever since what happened this morning...you guys had a fight again. "Kagome, I do not like you and Inuyasha fighting, it means you having to leave to your era" Shippou said worriedly and sadly "Oh! Shippou we did not have a fight, It's just that I had a nightmare about a strange girl telling me about a sign and someone being of a value to both Inuyasha and I'' Kagome explained. "Did you tell Inuyasha?" asked Sango worriedly "No, he never asked me what happened...oh well I am glad that I told you guys" "Do not worry Kagome, he'll come around" Shippou chuckled to himself and said "Inuyasha, come around... he will never change from that attitude of his. Kagome and Sango both laughed.  
  
Note: Hey! I hope that you love this chapter, please review and also check out my poem "Searching for love. 


	2. The mission

Note: Remember this is my first fan fiction, I hope that you love it as much as I do.:)  
  
Disclaimer :~ I do not own Inuyasha or any other character except for one...though I wish I own Inuyasha *sigh*  
  
A/N: Hello people, I finally have time to update my second chapter for The girl called Ayasha. I cannot wait to finish the story. LOL  
  
Kagome, Shippo and Sango all went outside to where Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting for them. From the look on Inuyasha's face you could tell that he has reached his peak on impatience. It was clear that Miroku was trying to calm him down assuring him that the girls and Shippo will come out soon. This was a daily routine so Miroku was used to this anyway. When the girls and Shippo finally made their way outside, Inuyasha jumped out from where he was sitting behind the tree crossed his hands across his chest and started growling angrily.  
  
'What's the matter with the three of them, why are they laughing like idiots' he thought angrily. "What's the matter Inuyasha, why are you growling" Kagome asked pretending she didn't know what was wrong. "What's wrong? What's wrong? I"LL TELL YOU WHAT'WRONG? You three took your stupid time... making me wait... I HAVE LITTLE PATIENCE FOR ALL THAT. I bet we could have found shards during the time you three were walking slow and acting like the whole world is made of flowers and fluffly things." He replied turning his back to Kagome. "You jerk YOU JERK. Maybe once in a while you should think about other people instead of your self" Kagome replied turning her back against him. "OH YEAH" Inuyasha insisted "YEAH" Kagome replied 'OH YEAH" Inuyasha shouted louder with his head bobbing up and down(comically) "YEAH" Kagome shouted even louder, with fire in the background. "I'm not s-ca-red" Inuyasha said edging away from her. Sango, Miroku and Shippo each gave looks that meant "yeah we go again"  
  
Meanwhile in another time not too long ago from Inuyasha's time...  
  
"Mother.. do I have to go" "child... you and I both know that we have to find the shards and if we do not..." "I understand" replied the young girl "What about father... how are his injuries? "You know your father... he won't let Naraku or anyone else stop him. But if we don't collect the shards in the period of time I told you... evil will take over. We need the shards to stop it" replied the mother. "Are you sure that the shards are in that time" asked the girl crossing her hands against above her head. "Yes I am positive.. hey! Do not worry... you will see those people and they will help you ok" assured the mother. "yes mom" "You have the bravery and the courage of your father, and my kind heart... you are strong" "what if I come across that woman you always tell me about" asked the curious girl. 'Kikyo' thought the mother. "If you come across that woman... let it be ok. She won't do anything to you. You are a priestess and I have trained you well, use your powers well Ayasha" "yes mama" the girl replied at the same time yawning. Her mother took noticed of this and told her to go to bed. Soon when the girl was asleep she knelt beside her and whispered in her ears "you are the only one that could help us... you have a lot of training with your father and I tomorrow... good night my Ayasha." And with that she too went into her futon and went to sleep.  
  
Hope that you liked that, please send me some reviews and check out my poems thanks. 


	3. The glowing shikon jewel

Hey! I decided to update a little bit faster... I just love writing new chapters. Well enjoy this one.  
  
Little_ chocobo: Glad you like the story.  
  
Inuyaha's time ~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
'Stupid Inuyasha, thinks the world revolves around him, I would love to sit him till his face has created a large hole in the ground' Kagome thought clenching her fist together, with popping veins and an evil look at her face... obviously about the thought of sitting Inuyasha till his face created a large hole. 'What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku quiet enough so that Kagome wouldn't hear. "What do you mean Inuyasha, apparently you were the one who started the whole thing" Miroku said while crossing his arms.  
  
The gang were walking towards were Kagome had sensed jewel shards when suddenly a young man who looked like a zombie was walking towards them. He had so many bruises and blood was oozing everywhere. His walking was not stable... almost like he was dragging himself. At the sight of this Shippo gave in a little shriek and hid behind Kagome leg's. "help...help me ple- they devoured the whole village" The zombie said and with that... he collapsed on the floor and exploded. "KAGURA" The gang said at the same time. "Apparently Kagura knows where we are. It's a sign that she wants us to come and maybe see something" Miroku said while examining the dead man. "feh, of course she wants us to come... I bet that Naraku has unleashed another one of his minions." Inuyasha implied cursing Naraku under his breath. "That monster..." Sango added looking over at Kagome who was still comforting Shippo. "Come on let's continue... hop on Kagome we have to move faster, who knows what Naraku has for us" "KILALA" Sango said looking at her demon cat who had transformed within a period of seconds. Miroku, Sango and Shippo climbed on the fierce looking demon cat and with that the group of determined friends to find the new demon from Naraku and to get some shikon jewels.  
  
Another time... not too far from Inuyasha's time,  
  
"You ready Ayasha, get your things-" "Mom" interrupted the young teen "It's okay... I have everything I need" assured the girl. "You have your-" "Bows and arrows, sword dad's sword smith gave me, and some of the shards that I have gathered all ready from our time" Ayasha said at the same time pointing to the things that she had said. "Don't worry Ayasha will be okay" "Thank you daddy" Ayasha said at the same time hugging her father. "feh, after all you have been trained by both your mom and I" implied the father with a little anger and sadness in his voice. "Don't worry father I can take care of myself and beside I have Sioga to help me. Right Sioga?" "Stupid flea always leaving when I need her" Ayasha mummered to herself. "You ready Ayasha?" Her father asked her with concern "Ready father" She replied with confidence. And with that her parents led her towards the object that will help begin her journey.  
  
Inuyasha's time,  
  
"I sense it... I sense the shikon jewel." Kagome said alerting Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. "What direction can you sense it from" Inuyasha asked Kagome with impatience. "It's coming closer... towards the right Inuyasha and it holds more than one shikon jewel." "Right" Inuyasha added running towards the direction faster than he was before. Poor Kagome was clinging onto to him for the fear that she would find herself on the floor the next minute. They soon arrived at a village that was deserted and full of dead women, men, children and animals. Inuyasha was raged at this 'Whoever did this is dead' he thought to himself. "COME OUT NOW" He shouted while keeping his hands onto the sheath of his sword. He began charging knocking down houses and sniffing the air at the same time. 'Inuyasha' Kagome mummered to herself with a sad look on her face. She then glanced at the pieces of the jewel shards she had on her neck. It was glowing a bright pink. She was worried, 'what's wrong with the shikon jewel... why is it glowing?' She cupped the jewel in her hands and with that it returned to normal. "KAGOME WATCH OUT" "what?" A bright beam of power was charging towards her. She was frightened, she closed her eyes half expecting her death to come, half expecting someone to save her. She felt herself go in the air and land safely. She opened her eyes and saw that Kilala was holding onto her. She looked at the demon cat and smiled at the cat, "thank you kilala" she said to the cat. The only response was a you're welcome growl from the demon cat. She then looked at the battle field, Inuyasha was battling some horrifying looking monster with the help of Sango who was in her fighting clothes and Miroku.  
  
"I am tired of your games you jerk, now it's your time to die" Inuyasha yelled at the monster. Immediately he created the wind scar and cut through it. The monster landed with a thud on the floor. His body was cut up in pieces making Shippo look ill. He sheathed his sword and looked over at Kagome. She ran over collected the jewels and stared at them. "What's the matter with them" He asked testily. "Nothing... it's just that a minute ago, the jewel was glowing and I don't know why." "Glowing?" Sango asked looking at Kagome confused. "Yes... I was frightened a little" She replied still looking at the jewel. "mmmm... maybe Lady Kaede could help us after all she knows a lot about the Shikon jewel" Miroku added looking at the group thoughtfully. "wait a minute... Is that why you almost got killed by that thing, do you know how deadly his power attacks were." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome with anger in his eyes. "Oh... Inuyasha" she said sweetly(bubbles and stars in the background)before turning "Is that a way to ask about me... you jerk(fire in the background) SIT SIT SIT " "Owww!!!!!! My face" was the muffled reply you could hear from the injured half demon. "It never change does it Miroku... Shippo" "Nope" Miroku replied shaking his head. "Nope" Shippo added shaking his head also.  
  
The gang finally made their way to Kaede's hut. She was inside busy making some herbs. She saw Inuyasha enter the hut along with his friends. She was always happy to see them together especially when they visit her though it was rare. "Hello Kaede" Kagome greeted the old priestess with excitement in her voice. The others greeted her cheerfully, all except one Inuyasha. He stood by the corner of the hut and crossed his arms. "So, what brings ye here?" She asked Kagome. "Is something the matter with ye? "Yes Kaede... this morning the jewel was glowing bright pink, what could be the cause of that" "Let me see the jewel" She asked motioning for Kagome to bring the jewel. She handed it to her and then she stared at the jewel just as Kagome did before. 'What is wrong with the old hag now' thought Inuyasha, not at all concerned at what was wrong with her. "K-agome" she said her voice muffled. "Kagome as much as I know... this means that someone is using the well and is passing through the bone eater well" "You mean... that someone is actually using the well... just as Kagome does" Miroku stated shocked. Inuyasha for once was paying attention, his ears were twitching. "Yes... but I do not if the person means well, for all I know the person could be outside the well right now" Kaede said looking at the jewel once more. She then handed the jewel to Kagome who hung it on her neck. "Thank you Kaede" "Ye are welcome" And with that the gang went outside the hut towards the bone eaters well, to await the person who could use the bone eater's well.  
  
Wow!!!!!! That was a long chapter, I hope that you like the story so far. Please review and check out my poems. Thank you!!!!!!! 


	4. Author's note

Hello everyone I decided to tell you about my stories and my poems and the character I made Ayasha.  
  
The girl called Ayasha is a combination drama/romance that tells a story of a girl who travels back in time to get special shards. She is really strong thanks to the training of her father and mother and she has little demon blood running through her. (This is like a summary of the story I am writing). Well... I do not want to expose the whole story, but if you read the summary... Naraku wants her for his missions... and Kikyo despise her more than she despise Inuyasha , Kagome, and Naraku though she feels sympathy for her sometimes WHY?????. The girl called Ayasha is a great story and towards the end there are some few suprises for you the readers.  
  
I have written many poem about Inuyasha, Kagome, Kikyo, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku and more about Kagura, Naraku, Sesshomoru, Rin and Jaken would be coming up soon. So continue reading and have fun.  
  
Inuyasha-in-my- heart 


	5. Ayasha

Disclaimer ~ I don't own inuyasha, I can barely draw him.  
  
The gang made their way to the well, Inuyasha of course in the lead because of his speed. The jewel around Kagome's neck was glowing brighter and brighter the closer they got the well. They were ready for whatever was coming their way. They soon reached the well, and all of the sudden the jewel stopped glowing.  
  
In another time ~~~ "Goodbye mother" Ayasha said while pecking her on the cheek. "See you soon father" and with that she made her way into the bone eaters well. Her mother turned to her father and started crying into her chest. "Don't worry, she's a big strong girl she can take care of herself" the father reassured his wife while patting her on her back.  
  
Inuyasha's time ~  
  
"Inuyasha, will you stop pacing around and calm down" Miroku said while rubbing his temples. "I bet that old baka was lying... probably wanted us to be scared. I mean no one other than Kagome and I can use the well right? "Right... and your point" Sango added in the conversation. "Maybe someone who is powerful has a special assess to the well. She added. All of the sudden the jewel glowed even more brighter than before almost blinding everyone. Everyone including Kilala were trying to shield their eyes. When all of the sudden it stopped and a feminine voice was heard "Cool, so this is it huh?. Everyone quickly turned their eyes to see a young girl about 15 glancing at the surroundings around her. Inuyasha was in shock. 'She looks just a bit like Kagome and her blood is like of mine and Kagome's mixed together. This is not what I think it is' "Who are you?" He shouted standing in his fighting stance. "Inuyasha... wait" Kagome whispered. Miroku was drooling over the girl. She was about Kagome's height with long raven hair with silver at the tips. Her ears were like Inuyasha only black outline. Her eyes were beautiful amber that you could get lost in. Her claws were beautifully decorated. She looked liked Kagome, maybe even prettier. She had a kimono that was light blue with red flowers spread around. On top of her eyelids she had red eye shadow. To top it off she had a sword that was made for a woman at her side and she carried a bunch of arrows and a bow.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked again. She looked over at him and smiled, causing Miroku to drool more and getting angry looks from Sango. "My name is Ayasha... Inuyasha" "How did you know my name?" He asked drawing his sword out. "Inuyasha... wait" Kagome whispered .He stopped and watched as she made her way to the stranger. Kagome looked at the girl as if inspecting her and finally smiled at her. Ayasha then smiled back. 'That's weird they but have the same smile' Inuyasha thought. Miroku couldn't wait any longer. In a flash he was in front of her holding her hands. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" He asked giving her the puppy eyes. She smiled, released her hands from his, carried her hands and slapped the air. Everyone thought she was crazy until they heard Miroku scream in pain like he has never done before. Kagome and Sango both looked at the girl. "Are you a miko?" They both asked in unison. "Yes... I took it from my mother." She said while looking at Kagome directly in her eyes. "Wait a minute are you crazy people... we don't know who she is" Inuyasha yelled to get everyone attention except Miroku who was busy trying to reduce the pain. "My name is Ayasha... I am a ¼ dog demoness. My mother is human, miko in particular and my father is ½ dog demon. I travelled from the future through the bone eaters well to gather the remains of the sacred arrow shards." "Sacred Arrow Shards?" Kagome asked confused. "Yes, it's not like the ones you have... this ones are more powerful enough to destroy about 100 demons in a shot" "wow" Miroku muttered. "Why do you want it then?" Inuyasha asked not believing what this girl said. "I need it to destroy the one they call Naraku" "Naraku!!" They all yelled. "You mean he is still alive..." Miroku said looking at his wind tunnel hand. "Yes, and he is powerful than ever... because he almost has the all jewel shards. "That monster" Inuyasha said tightening his fist. "Oh... you mean Kikyo or Naraku" "How do you know Kikyo?" He asked with annoyance and disbelieve. "I told you I travelled from the future, my parents told me about her. She took the jewel shards, and gave them to Naraku" "Then you must be-"She was interrupted by Sango. "Yes I am Kagome and Inuyasha's future daughter" Inuyasha and Kagome both comically fainted. As soon as they revived Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. She then continued her story "Naraku is destroying people's life and I know that the only way to get rid of him once and for all is to use the sacred arrow shards on him. I have half of it and the remaining half is in this time." She stopped talking and looked at Miroku who was starring at his hands once in a while. "Houshi- Sama" Sango said while giving him a reassuring look that everything would be ok. Ayasha looked at him and said, hey don't worry you are still alive. Every month I cast a spell on your hand so that it doesn't suck you in." "Really!" He shouted in disbelieve. "Yes, I also thought mother the spell so that she can use it while I am away" "Oh thank God" He said with tears spilling. "So that concludes my story" she said looking around. "Come on Ayasha, let me take you to Kaede and introduce you to her. The gang stood up from their spot and made their way to Kaede's hut. 'She isn't telling the whole story and I have the feeling' Sango said in her mind then shrugged it off.  
  
Please review. PLEASE. Thank you so much. 


	6. My daughter?

Disclaimer I don't own inuyasha, I can barely draw him.  
  
"My child ye looks like Kagome, no... ye looks like Inuyasha no... ye looks like " "Will you cut that out old woman, she looks like both Kagome and I" Inuyasha interrupted while folding his hands across his chest in an annoyed way. "It's okay father many people often try to decide who I look like. I am so used to it so it doesn't bother me." Ayasha said with a smile. She then turned to Miroku and said "You are so Miroku what's wrong" "Well, I was wondering if Inuyasha and Kagome are your parents then that must mean that your demon blood and human blood are not balanced." "Feh, of course her blood are unbalanced, I need a breathe of fresh air" With that Inuyasha got up and left Lady Kaede's hut. Ayasha looked hurt, but tried to hide it but Sango and Kagome saw her hurt expression. "Hey Ayasha don't worry he his probably still overwhelmed by the news about you being his future daughter and I being his future wife and Kikyo..." She stopped there and looked sad and turned away. "Kagome you okay, you look pale" Sango asked while feeling her forehead. "Yes child ye look pale maybe ye should go outside and talk to Inuyasha" Kaede said smiling. Miroku stood up and escorted Kagome outside with a grin on his face. He was probably checking Kagome's butt.  
  
"I feel like my father doesn't want me, he feels that he ought to be with that lady Kikyo. Father could change time and everything if he decides to go with Lady Kikyo." Ayasha said with her hand on her forehead. "Don't worry Ayasha, everything would turn out right, I mean Inuyasha loves Kagome though he doesn't show it" Sango reassured Ayasha. "Don't worry child everything would be okay" Lady Kaede said while patting Ayasha on her back gently. "Lady Kaede I sense that you need some herbs for the village men, It would be great if I should go to the village and bring the herbs from the farm" Ayasha said while getting up. "That would be great thank ye child" Lady Kaede said with a smile on her face. "That would be great Ayasha, I need to get back with the others and see how Kagome and Inuyasha are doing". And with that Ayasha and Sango left the hut to their destination. Lady Kaede looked at the fire in her hut and thought 'That child she has power and potentials. She is strong and brave just like her father and kind, caring, courageous and spirituous just like her mother. She is strong stronger than any miko that I have known.  
  
'What is wrong with me, I feel so mad at myself that I am going to leave Kikyo... wait a minute does that mean that I am still in love with Kikyo. I mean yeah but not this much. I caused her death thanks to that beast Naraku. AARGH! But that girl Ayasha, she looks like Kagome and I. I guess I have to accept that Kagome and I will be ' "Inuyasha are you okay? You sure upset Ayasha, I mean walking out on her and everyone that is really mean." Kagome said with her being on the verge of tears. "Feh" "Is that all you have to say, I am beginning to think that maybe your problem isn't with her, maybe it's the fact that you are not going to be with Kikyo" Kagome said with tears spilling. Inuyasha noticed that she was crying and looked at her and grabbed her hands half with rage half gently. "Listen, you don't understand I am just confused okay" And with that he left with his bangs shadowing his face leaving Kagome all alone drying her tears. 'What is wrong with that idiot' SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. The sounds of dirt and cursing could be heard. 


End file.
